Discovered
by MallowBloom
Summary: She tricked Thranduil as well as her entire family into thinking she was dead, but after a mistake at Tauriel's wedding, the truth comes out. Now Angeli is now forced to make a dreadful decision; stay with Bard, or return to her real home. Bard/OC
1. Prologue

**After I finished my book, "Betrayal", I got some questions about Angeli and Bard, and finally, a request to do a story about them, so that's what I am going to do, so if you haven't read "Betrayal", I suggest you read it first. I will be working on this as well as Journey to Mordor, which I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, this is the first time I've been able to write in a while, my teacher has been killing us with homework. More to come in Spring Break. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"I do."

"I do."

Everyone stood up as Prince Legolas and the new Princess Tauriel were pronounced husband and wife. Angeli watched silently as the couple walked out of the clearing, then she grabbed her white shawl with silver embroidery on it and covered her hair with it. Just for safe measures. She felt a tap on her arm and turned, assuming it was Bard.

She was met with the confused face of her mother.

"Do I...know you?" Galadriel asked, squinting her eyes.

Angeli pulled her shawl closer to her face and lowered her eyes.

"I do not think so," Angeli murmured quietly, trying not to let her voice quiver.

Galadriel gazed at her for a few moments, then she turned away.

"Rhaich!" Angeli cursed under her breath as she searched for Bard, finally spotting him across the clearing. She quickened her pace until she was right in front of him.

"What is it?" he demanded, but by the look he gave her, he already had a good idea of what it was.

"We need to go!" she breathed, she couldn't let Galadriel know where she was, or that she was alive.

Suddenly, her elven ears picked up a faint, yet unmistakable, shout.

"Angeli!"

She knew.

Bard sensed something was wrong. "Let's go," he whispered, grabbing Angeli's arm and pulling her away from te crowd.

But Angeli couldn't help but continue to hear her mother's desperate cry that trailed behind them.

"Angeli!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, there will be more coming during spring break!-Mallowbloom**


	2. Galadriel?

Angeli was hunched over, washing the dishes again. Her mind still troubled after her encounter with Galadriel. She was so out of it, she barley noticed she was using a cup to clean a plate. A hand carefully took the cup away from her, and Angeli looked up, startled. It was Bard.

"It has been two weeks," he murmured, a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. "I think you are safe."

Angeli narrowed her eyes and snatched the cup back.

"This is my mother," she told him, turning back to the dishes. "You never know what she might do."

Bard sighed. "If you insist on stressing out over what Galadriel _might _do, at least let me help with the dishes. I do not want you to break anything."

Angeli didn't answer, but she did move over so Bard could help. They washed the dishes in silence, until Bard broke it.

"What is it with you and your mother anyway?" he questioned. "I mean, why does she hate you?"

Angeli sighed. "She never wanted me."

"Why not?"

"I do not know," at this point, Angeli was trying not to lose her temper.

"What do you mean?"

"She wanted a boy!" Angeli finally snapped, lack of sleep taking it's toll on her.

Bard's hand brushed hers ever so slightly.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I did not mean to offend you."

Angeli felt her cheeks warm at his touch, and she quickly pulled away, heading for the door. She needed some fresh air, desperately. She opened the door...

And was met with her mother's hurt features.

She screamed and shut the door.

* * *

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I know this chapter is short but I have been very busy these past couple weeks, I will, however, try to update more often. Sorry for the wait -Mallowbloom**


	3. Real?

"What?" Bard was at her side in an instant, his cheeks red after the hand touching scene.

"G-Galadriel!" Angeli breathed shakily.

Bard opened the door, but saw no one.

"What on Middle-Earth are you talking about?" he demanded.

Angeli peered at the doorway anxiously. She started trembling. Bard grabbed her arms gently and pulled her away from the door, closing it behind him.

"I think your lack of sleep is making you imagine things," he murmured.

"But I saw her!" Angeli protested, her blue eyes narrowing.

"I think you should lie down," Bard told her.

This just made Angeli angry.

"I am perfectly fine!" she snapped as her vision became black around the edges.

The last thing she remembered was the ground rushing towards her, and powerful hands holding onto her arms.

0o0

The first thing Angeli saw when she woke up was Tilda's fearful gaze.

"Angeli, what happened?" the little girl asked fearfully.

Angeli's head was throbbing, and she found she couldn't respond.

"Tilda," Bard had entered the room. "Leave her alone, she needs peace and quiet. She is very tiered."

Tilda backed up a bit, and with one last look at Angeli, she left the room.

"How are you feeling?" Bard asked, sitting next to Angeli and gently placing a glass of water in her hands.

"F-fine," Angeli stuttered, taking a small sip of water. "What happened?" she asked quietly.

"You fainted," Bard replied. "Probably because of all the stress you are putting on your body." He gave her a pointed look.

Angeli sighed, and the two fell into a silence.

Bard finally coughed. "So..." he began carefully. "Do you want to discuss what happened earlier?"

Angeli felt her cheeks redden, and she turned away.

"No," she whispered. She didn't want to know what was happening between her and Bard. In a way, she was scared of what was happening between her and Bard.

Bard nodded, and with that, he got up and began busying himself with housework.

Angeli could practically feel the hurt coming off Bard in waves, but she didn't say anything.

She was too confused to say anything.

* * *

**So I decided to write another chapter in case I don't get another chance to do so for a while. And yes, I do know these chapters are short, but they will be getting longer. I also discovered that when you listen "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard" over and over again while writing, it gets stuck in your head. Who knew. Anyways, I will see you guys in the next chapter -Mallowbloom**


	4. Do you love him?

1 week passed, then 2, and Angeli was beginning to believe Bard's words. She figured if Galadriel was going to make a bold move to get her, she would've already pulled something. And so Angeli began to relax. Maybe a bit too much. She hanging the clothes with Sigrid and Tilda outside when it all came crashing down. Perhaps in more ways then one.

"Angeli?" Tilda asked.

"Mmhup?" Angeli muttered with a clothes pin in her mouth.

"Do you like dad?"

Angeli almost dropped the clothes pin, and her face became so red, she had to turn away so the girls wouldn't notice.

"Well?" Tilda pressed.

"Of course I _like _your dad. I wouldn't live with him if I didn't," she replied carefully.

Tilda seemed to know she was hiding something.

"But do you like him more then a friend?" she demanded. "Do you _love _him?"

"Of course she doesn't love him!" Angeli was spared from answering by Sigrid. "Imagine how weird and silly that would be!" she continued.

Angeli felt relived that Sigrid had answered for her, but at the same time, she felt as though she had been hit by a brick wall when Sigrid had said how weird and silly it would be.

_It isn't that silly, is it? _she thought. _My feelings for Bard can't be that weird, right?_

"I should hope not!" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

Angeli felt her heart sink as she turned around and recognized who it was.

Galadriel had come.

* * *

**Hi guys. Sorry this is a rather short chapter, I had dental work done yesterday (which was no walk in the park) and today my mouth hurt like hell. Here's a helpful tip; never get an extraction. Anyways, I should feel better in a few days, so the chapters should be better. Until next chapter- Mallowbloom**


End file.
